heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Fight
Boss Fight Boss Fight Map.PNG|Boss Fight Map (Full) Tavern.PNG|The new Tavern. (Release 3.2) Money.PNG|Requirements for new Boss Fight. Nice.PNG|Welcome to Boss Fight. Welcome Message.PNG|Entrance Message. Boss Fight.PNG|Boss Fight map. A new game mode added in the most recent update (Release ''3.2) which then enabled the game developers to improve the tavern as well. The boss fight gives the players opportunity to try their skills against powerful bosses ''(Currently only 1). These bosses are/will be equipped with never before seen weaponry and some skills that can easily obliterate foes, in addition, the health they posses is very great that it'll really take time to completely defeat. We can clearly see in the new game mode that it is still improving and that new bosses will be added for further greater experience. Before you can enter the new game mode, you are required to pay a little price''(See pictures on the Right) and fulfill the level requirements. After all that, you will now be eligible to push your way through the new game mode, '''Boss Fight'. 'Soulstealer Giant '''Difficulties and Rewards You are first to choose a specific difficulty you want to battle. There are '''3 '''difficulties, namely '''Easy, Normal '''and' Nightmare.' Each difficulty greatly increases the boss's capability to completely devastate your team but with greater danger comes in greater rewards(See pictures below). Bonus rewards are given if you are using any '''Legendary Hero' to fight the said boss and successfully defeats it. You are only given a Single Challenge, the great thing about this is, if you fail to defeat the boss, you are welcome to try again without your challenge being expended. If you do beat him successfully, the challenge is now spent. No experience is given after completion. (Boss's name is '''Soulstealer Giant')'' Easy.PNG Normal.PNG Nightmare.PNG Boss Shot 3.PNG Easy Difficulty Drops: Archmage Cowl, Rimewind or Hellquake + 4,000file:Gold_coin.png (Additional for Legendary Heroes) Normal Difficulty Drops: Arena Axe, Totem's Wrath or Eternal Boots + 6,000file:Gold_coin.png (Additional for Legendary Heroes) Nightmare Difficulty Drops: Sanguine Savior, Enlightened Headdress or Bone Bow + 8,000file:Gold_coin.png (Additional for Legendary Heroes) NOTE : 'Legendary Heroes seem to get a higher gold reward than others. 'Witch King Giant '''Difficulties and Rewards The '''Witch King Giant boss is classified as an Undead '''unit. This Boss is very similar to the Lich' boss found in the game map. These two boss when compared are almost identical based on the skills and fighting style, the only difference is the Witch King Giant is the hybrid of the Summoner, Firemage and Cleric. As you fight this boss, it will likely ignore you at first, by the time it reaches its destination, the Witch King Giant then proceeds to do its skill combination. The skills are used as followed. First Summons 2 Skeleton '(Summoner's Skill)' ''{1 Fighter, 1 Barbarian}, ''Second, activates '''Incinerating Cloud (Firemage's Skill) '{Neutral}' '''or '''Shawn's Fireball Flurry (Firemage's Skill) '{When Taunted}, ''Next is '''Fire Ball (Firemage's Skill), Followed by Starfall' (Firemage's Skill), Improved Burning (Firemage's Skill) '''and Finally '''Healing Circle (Cleric's Skill). When all these skills are successfully activated, it'll now pursue to completely obliterate your team/hero(es). Witch King - Easy.PNG Witch King - Normal.PNG Witch King - Nightmare.PNG Witch King.PNG Easy Difficulty Drops: The Thickest Boots, Brass Armor or Rewind Ring + 16,000file:Gold_coin.png (Additional for Legendary Heroes) Normal Difficulty Drops: Empyrean Greaves, Archmage Staff or Ruler's Ring + 18,000file:Gold_coin.png (Additional for Legendary Heroes) Nightmare Difficulty Drops: Raconteur's Staff, Seraph Robe or Ghoulish Greaves + 20,000file:Gold_coin.png (Additional for Legendary Heroes) NOTE : The rewards you can get is not everything on the list thus '''only one and accompanied by 2 other random items.' 'Minotaur Giant Difficulties and Rewards This type of Giant seems to possess '''Trip Immunity. '''He's also noticeably slow ''(Present to all Boss Giants). The only thing to keep this monster in full control is to immobilize it with Stun '''or other '''Immobilization '''effects such as '''Root and Freeze. It's also very dangerous with its fatal skills such as '''Avalanche (I named it myself), '''Frozen' Arrow Rain, Double Shield Wall. The damage it deals is quite reasonable to its size, with its slow movement pace, it'll easily be kited by any hero. Minotaur Giant - Easy.PNG Minotaur Giant - Normal.PNG Minotaur Giant - Nightmare.PNG Minotaur Giant.PNG Easy Difficulty Drops: Sprite Coil, Gorespike or Pontiff Robe + 12,000file:Gold_coin.png (Additional for Legendary Heroes) Normal Difficulty Drops: Spire Sword, Bloodlust Blade or Totem's Head + 14,000file:Gold_coin.png (Additional for Legendary Heroes) Nightmare Difficulty Drops: Golden Cresent , Emblazoned Plate or Demonic Skull + 16,000file:Gold_coin.png (Additional for Legendary Heroes) NOTE : If you don't like kiting the boss, you could always go for the immobilization strategy. It means to Immobilize the boss using various methods. Excluding "Exorcism". 'Pandaman' Giant '''Difficulties and Rewards Monstrosity focused on Basic Attacks. The main threat it poses lies on its melee attacks. It's not that strong at first but after it uses the '''Power-Up '''skill, you're pretty much doomed. It deals really devastating amounts as high as 522''' damage but when the power-up skill is not active, it deals pretty much around 162-ish. The Pandaman Giant '''is what I consider one of the toughest fighter and a really formidable opponent. The damage it deals is pretty significant and even heightens after using the Power-Up skill, it doesn't stop there, I called it formidable for having another skill, the '''Shield Wall. Although the shield wall it posses does not completely negate all attacks, it does however diminishes your attack to 26. This boss is also vulnerable to all kinds of crowd control such as Trip/Knockdown, Immobilize/Stun or Root/Freeze. Pandaman Giant - Easy.PNG Pandaman Giant - Normal.PNG Pandaman Giant - Nightmare.PNG Pandaman Giant.PNG Easy Difficulty Drops: Double-edged Dagger, Burly Boots or Crimson Diamond + 8,000file:Gold_coin.png (Additional for Legendary Heroes) Normal Difficulty Drops: Barbed Battle Axe, Caduceus of Chaos or Spire Shield + 10,000file:Gold_coin.png (Additional for Legendary Heroes) Nightmare Difficulty Drops: Frenzy Hatchet, Sword of Agony or Thunder Hammer + 12,000file:Gold_coin.png (Additional for Legendary Heroes) NOTE : All these accumulated information are done in "Nightmare" difficulty. Team Builds Legendary Hero (Elite Fighter) Legendary Hero (Untested) Cleric, Fighter, Firemage x2 (Works Properly) Cleric, Fighter, Firemage, Archer (Works Properly) 4 Barbarians (Works Properly) Tips to Beat the Boss Using Legendary Hero (Elite Fighter) The Boss's and Minions do not seem to have any Sudden Death/ Immobilization/ Trip ablilities so any equipment purely for any of the immunities stated above can be replaced for better ones. This boss is considerably SLOW, 'kiting is probably a good way to start in order to kill all of his minions first. He is not immune to immobilization, meaning stuns and roots may work on him. The minions are undead/skeletal, they include the Undead Cleric, the Unded Fighter and the Unded Archer. However, these Undeads/Skeletons are poorly equipped as seen by the lack of equipment(basic minions) but does substantial damage if ignored. Kill all of the undeads first then focus on the boss himself. The boss has 2 Main Abilities; one being '''Tornado Strike(same as the Barbarian's)'' and deals a whooping 500-600 damage per hit, the second being a Self Heal Skill ''same as the Shaman's)'' which heals about 400-500 points of his own HP. Keep in mind that these stats are all obtained from the NIGHTMARE mode which I have played on. Using CFFF (Cleric, Fighter, Firemage, Firemage)and CFFA (Cleric, Fighter, Firemage, Archer) ''' I noticed that the Boss primarily target range attackers ''(Archer, Firemage, Summoner, Shaman) ''so I came up with the idea to include a '''Fighter '''in my team, this is to lure the Boss away from my main attackers. You can either use the '''Fighter '''to taunt the boss and kite him or equip him with '''2 Deviltongues '''and continuously immobilize the boss renderring your main attackers to deal tons of damage. The same concept came into my mind when I replaced 1 of the '''Firemages but why Archer? Because, Archers 'deal great damage and even greatly improves through slayer skills ''(Golem Slayer?) ''and crowd control skills. ''(Entagling Shot). Plus, for those Elite Fighters out there, this is an excellent method of beating him: Gear: Starfall Helm, Wintry Plate, Dual Deviltongues+8 (which is almost completely necessary for elite fighters), 1 Stalkers Ring and 1 Sapphire Sovereign( both for increased movement speed) and gilded greaves. I strongly recommend that you equip the dual deviltongues! Combat technique: Do not attack the boss first! Just keep on kiting him and using the '''Blessed Wrath ability to wipe out all of his pesky minions. After all the minions are defeated continue kiting UNTIL a blessed wrath freezes the boss, then immediately unleash Holy Blaze( aids in killing him MUCH faster ) and continously bombard him with your dual deviltongues. With enough attackspeed and luck, he should be kept neutralized by the stuns of the deviltongues. At the same time, just keep spamming other skills (i.e holy blast, rage etc), An extremely important tip: be sure to continously recast Holy Blaze to maximize damage output. *In event where he recovers long enough from a stun to attack, immediately cast Sheild Wall BEFORE he unleashes his tornado strike(which he will use almost instantly) and failure to do so will most probably result in death. However, with practice i found that you have plenty of time to cast Sheild Wall( with good reflexes :P) before he slices you open! The sheild wall will last long enough to start another cycle of stuns! Rinse and repeat until you have defeated him! ** Good luck! Boss Shot 3.PNG Boss Shot 4.PNG Boss Shot 2.PNG Boss Shot 1.PNG Defeat.PNG|Message after defeat. Category:Boss Fight